Perfect Chocolate for One
by DarkBright Cipher
Summary: It's Valentine's Day once again, and everyone is searching for that elusive perfect chocolate for their crush. Two Eagle Unions are caught in an inner conflict to find the perfect chocolate for their respective love interest. Will they be able to find it? Or will they submit themselves to a loveless Valentine's Day? A special Valentine's Day story.


**So, I'm not really sure why I did this story. Maybe it was the Valentine's Day aura in the air or maybe it was to satisfy my Enterprise X Belfast shipping. While my main story is that, it's of a slower burn quality, and I wanted a quick, short, and lovely story to tell for you all! Hope you'll enjoy this story and have a wonderful Valentine's Day!**

**Perfect Chocolate for One**

The Azur lane base was in an uproar as Valentine's Day had quickly descended onto the base. From far and wide, Shipgirls were running across the market with chocolate painted on their minds.

Everyone seemed to have a goal and knowledge to help them acquire what chocolate they desire. For one Eagle Union, she hardly had no knowledge of chocolate, and she found herself afraid of achieving her goal as that would force her to confront the one person that had swayed her heart.

"Hey, cheer up, Enterprise," spoke a short blond Eagle Union that had been walking with Enterprise.

"Cleveland, that's easier for you to say. You're not the one who is throwing herself into a sea of confusion," stated the Eagle Union as she watched the special chocolate deals come and go before her vision. Every place had some attraction that could pull anyone in, and maybe all she needed was an inviting sign to tell her that this was a decent deal. However, she didn't want to settle for decent. She wanted the best and greatest chocolate for the one person her heart yearned for.

"What makes you say that? Maybe, I'm too, am looking for some chocolate for someone special," said the Cleveland-class ship with her hands behind her back.

Enterprise halted and looked at her friend. "Huh? Seriously?" Said Enterprise, who couldn't help but be curious about the shorter Eagle Union.

Cleveland blushed, and she pouted aside to help her conceal it. "Seriously- what gives?! You're making me out to be some heartless drone who doesn't understand love.

"I… didn't mean anything by that comment. It's just, Cleveland, you are the knight of the sea, and are considered one of the top single ships in the whole base. When we met up earlier, secret admirers had already filled up your mailbox with chocolates. That's not even counting the few brave ones who actually came up to you to personally hand you their chocolates."

Cleveland tiredly sighed as she remembered her rough start to her day. "Ugh, the faces of those poor girls when all I could do was accept their chocolates. Some had the impression that it would be a blooming love when they gave me their chocolates, but I'm sad that I wasn't able to reach their heart. I must be true to myself, and nothing is more sinister than leading someone else on, so that they won't get their feelings hurt.

"Yes, allowing unrequited love just so that you don't have to hurt that person is a cruel thing," said the white-haired Eagle Union.

"Hey, let's not get all gloomy on Valentine's Day! We are here to snag some chocolate for the ones we like, are we not?" Laughed Cleveland.

Enterprise agreed, and the two started to look around. They entered a small candy shop that was filled with all sorts of sugary smells and bright colors.

"So… is it too much to ask the mystery shipgirl that's captured your heart?" Asked Enterprise.

Cleveland flinched for a second while she glanced over a display case of different candy bars. "Well, sure, since it's you and all. But first, you need to tell me the mystery girl of your own heart," stated Cleveland with a big smile.

Enterprise folded from sheer panic and lowered her hat to conceal her blushing face. "Never mind, I'm alright," quickly uttered Enterprise as she made her way to the exit.

Cleveland panicked and bolted around the crowded store to intercept Enterprise before she escaped. "Hey! Easy now. This girl must be the real deal if even saying her name out loud causes you to retreat like that," said the shorter Eagle Union with a smirk.

"It's too embarrassing to say, forgive me, Cleveland," she said with downcast eyes.

Cleveland could understand where her friend was coming from. "You want embarrassing? Alright, my crush is Prince of Wales," she said flatly.

Enterprise no longer stood embarrassed as the immediate shock had painted her face. "Prince of Wales?"

Cleveland's smile came back tenfold with Enterprise's shock. "Yeah, her. Her elegant smile, her charming eyes, that aura of perfume that hits you whenever she's around- I could talk all day about her."

"Cleveland, I don't think she's the type that gets captured by your 'cool' aura like all the others."

"That's why I like her. She sees passed this cool exterior everyone sees me as and treats me properly like an equal."

"But Cleveland, if I remember correctly, she has a love interest with Prinz Eugen. It's a bit unorthodox if you ask me considering, she's the enemy."

"The Sirens are the enemy, Ent. Red Axis is only doing the things they're doing because they fear the Sirens just like us. In fact, they have mostly kept to themselves as they haven't attacked us for any reason. We've also haven't attacked them. That sounds promising for a near-future union between them."

"Hmm, perhaps. It has been rather quiet in recent days now that I think about it, which is fine for me," said the Eagle Union.

"Back to the whole Prinz Eugen, that supposed love between them is nothing but rumors, if you asked me. Wales has shown no interest in Prinz Eugen at all," stated Cleveland as a fact.

Enterprise felt that this wasn't her place to talk. Part of the reasons that the other shipgirls talked was that on the battlefield, whenever those two would clash, there would be a hesitation in their actions toward each other. Enterprise even remembered months ago when she sortied with Wales, that the blond royal navy did not engage Prinz Eugen when she had intercepted them. No one got hurt in that skirmish, and Wales pointed out that Prinz Eugen was merely a distraction that hid the Iron Blood's true goal. Thinking about it, Enterprise wondered how much of a distraction Prinz Eugen had been to the blond royal navy. "Your crush is a refined woman… much like mine is…" stated Enterprise.

"So, are you going to keep me hanging? It's only fair after I spilled my guts out to you," said Cleveland.

The white-haired Eagle Union let out a breath. "It's Belfast. My crush is the head maid of the Royal Navy," she said with her face red.

"Whoa, Belfast? Neat. Some might find that kinda scandalous with you being in love with the maid, but right on," commented Cleveland.

"There's nothing scandalous about what I feel. She has helped me learn to love myself and to face every day with a smile. She has been there for me during the good and the bad days, and it's only natural that my heart would one day see her as something more."

"Wow… Enterprise, that's so sweet."

"I want the perfect chocolate to express how much she means to me, and hopefully, she feels the same," said Enterprise.

"Are you kidding me? She stuck out with you when you were being the most difficult. You shot her down so many times that she just kept coming right back to you, and if that's not a sliver of love, then what is?"

Enterprise felt relieved that there was someone else that further confirmed her actions that were already in motion. "We should start searching for the perfect chocolate for both of our crushes."

"Sounds like a plan," joyfully spoke Cleveland.

The current shop that they were in had good selections that left Enterprise in a stalemate about what she wanted in chocolate. They both looked through a display case that showed chocolate samples with their names and ingredients. "They have some good flavors, but when everything is good, nothing stands out," said Enterprise, as her eyes wavered back and forth.

"What kind of flavors does she like?"

"I… I'm not sure. Do they have tea-flavored chocolates?" Asked Enterprise.

"Well, it's not your lucky day, Ent. I have seen tea-flavored infused chocolates in the past, but you're better off trying to make them yourself. Oh, coffee-flavored, does she like coffee?" Asked the blond.

Enterprise narrowed her eyes to recollect. "No… in fact, I believe she's indifferent to coffee.

"That's a shame. There's plenty of stores left, and maybe there's a few that might sell tea-flavored chocolates."

"What about you?" Asked Enterprise.

Cleveland gave another glance at the display case and made a displeased face. "There's nothing here that stands out for me, either."

The two Eagle Unions continued their search for the perfect chocolate. They went from store to store with the only accumulation of progress being Cleveland's stash of unreciprocated love chocolate she received from random shipgirls.

The day had reached its climax, and the two Eagle Unions hanged their heads in shame while they watched other shipgirls run around with their version of perfect chocolate.

"Are we just too stubborn to make up our own minds?" Asked Cleveland as she was tempted to eat one of the chocolates that had accumulated in her bag.

"I don't think… I'm being too stubborn. It's just that nothing stands out to me," said Enterprise.

"Yeah, that might be considered stubbornness. Do you want some chocolate?" Asked the blond, who held out a colorful blue, wrapped bar.

Enterprise's face turned sour at the idea of eating love chocolate from some unknown girl. "I'll pass. It seems you have no shortage of chocolates on you."

"Hehe, yeah… kinda sucks. It would be a waste to throw all this out, so I'll probably give these to the little ones tomorrow and tell them to keep it a secret."

Enterprise continued to analyze what would be the perfect chocolate. She thought back on the tea-flavored ones that remained elusive to her wherever she went. After spending a full minute, she felt someone hover over her.

It was Cleveland as she held two hotdogs in her hands. "Want one?" She said with a friendly smile.

"Now that, I can eat," commented the Eagle Union as they both ate their hotdog in silence.

"I think we need to reevaluate what we consider perfect chocolate," said Cleveland between big bites. She was clearly hungry, and it showed great restraint that she didn't eat any of the chocolates she had received.

"What do you mean?" Asked Enterprise, who ate her hotdog.

"Could it be that we subconsciously think that they wouldn't like the chocolates from the Eagle Union? Hear me out. They're both Royal Navy girls, which means chocolate flavor standards are pretty high. Heck, we label them as candy rather than chocolate, and that goes for chocolate bars too. Maybe we should really be looking for Royal Navy chocolates…"

Enterprise stood up with a furious expression on her face. "Absolutely not! These chocolates that we hand-pick for our Valentine's Day crushes are an extension of us! To pick Royal Navy chocolates would be an insult and a lie onto us. If we are to capture the hearts of our crushes, then we must do so with Eagle Union chocolate in mind… or do those socks of yours lie?" Stated Enterprise at the red, white, and blue socks of the blond Eagle Union.

"H-hey! You don't have to take what I said so personally. Jeez, where did that come from?" Cleveland sighed as she felt flustered over the rant of the Eagle Union. Just then, a spark of an idea had hit her hard. "Wait, Ent, you're a genius!"

"Huh?"

"Valentine's Day chocolates are supposed to be an extension of us, so what better way to express that than making it ourselves!?"

"Huh?!" Continued the confused white-haired carrier.

"I'm going to say that I'm not the best at baking, but if it's for Wales, then I'll gladly throw myself into making the best chocolate. That moment when I express to her my feelings and show her my homemade chocolate, she'll understand my love to the fullest!" She quickly finished off her hotdog and bolted out of the crowded shopping area.

"Cleveland, wait! I still… need help…" she weakly replied. What her friend had said bounced around her head, and for her, it wasn't possible to make homemade anything. She was inept in the kitchen that she wouldn't be surprised if she burned water. In the end, she wasn't mad at her friend, for she had her own battle of love that she had to face, and she now realized that this battlefield of love had only room for two.

**(Belfast)**

The night had come, and the festive Valentine's Day air had reached its peak, as most of the shipgirls in Azur lane had already confessed to their person of affection with chocolates. Most of them were at the beach, enjoying a bond fire with smores, out on a night on the town experience, or huddled in their dorm rooms to be alone with their significant other.

Belfast was not one of these shipgirls that had found her significant other. Instead, she was with Unicorn and Javelin who wanted to go to the center of the shopping district to view a parade.

"Look, Unicorn! I can see the parade starting," said the purple-haired destroyer.

"Ah! It's so beautiful even from here. Let's get closer!" Said Unicorn with a happy face as she charged forward.

"Now hold on you two," said Belfast as she stretched out her hand to get their attention. She had halted any further action when she squinted to see an eagle soar through the night sky. Her eyes widened as she knew who the owner of the bird was, and she felt that its actions were telling her to follow it. She figured that Javelin wouldn't mind if she parted ways from them, and they wouldn't be in any danger since a large number of familiar faces would be at the parade.

Belfast begrudgingly accepted her actions as she moved away from the parade with her eyes fixed on the eagle that waited for her.

The eagle had led her to a quiet section of the beach with a small wooden dock that gazed at the calming waves. The flying creature had dropped a small object that Belfast quickly grabbed when it was about to hit her.

"Huh? What's… this?" She turned around a small rectangular package with a blue bow on it, along with a card attached to the package. "A… chocolate… ration bar?" She said when she read the label of the package that painted a sour face on her. She opened the card to see what was inside it. "To my dearest friend, and the woman that made me feel something I never knew I could. Please enjoy this token of my love, and may you never grow hungry in battle." Belfast's breathing had become uneven after reading it several times in her mind, especially the 'love' part.

I tried…" said a defeated voice from behind her that made her quickly turn around to see Enterprise.

"Miss Enterprise…" she said with a still breath.

"Enterprise had her Captain's hat off while she lightly squeezed it to help herself relieve some of her anxiety. "I tried… and I tried, but I wasn't able to make homemade chocolate for you, nor could find a place where they sold tea-flavored chocolates. I was out of options, but I still wanted to convey… my love." She took in a deep breath and put her Captain's hat back on to stare at the maid. "Please, accept this crude chocolate bar as my Valentine's Day gift to you. That ration bar is the last one I had in my room, and I could find no better way to express my love to you than to give you the last piece of an old me that you helped change."

Belfast stood enthralled by the wonderful words of the Eagle Union. She then found her feet moving on their own accord toward the Eagle Union.

Enterprise flinched when arms wrapped themselves around her with tender lips soon following. What proceeded afterward, was a fierce kiss that made the Eagle Union try her best to stand upright as both the force of Belfast's kiss, and her weak knees from the kiss had caused her to fall along with the maid toward the sand.

Belfast removed her lips from the stunned Eagle Union who had been breathing heavily.

"I accept this Valentine's Day chocolate, my dear Enterprise," she said with words that oozed longing for this very day. While she was still on top of her, she proceeded to unwrap the ration bar.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Asked Enterprise with a fixed gaze as she watched the maid stare at the unwrapped piece of chocolate.

"What does it look like, Miss Enterprise? I'm going to eat my Valentine's Day chocolate given to me by the woman I love," she said with a cute giggle. She put the chocolate passed her lips, and bit hard enough to get a good piece from the bar. Her mouth moved slowly at the taste of the bar that quickly registered in her eyes. "Oh my, this is dreadful. It's absolutely bitter and feels like a brick in my mouth… however, it's sweet. It's sweet only because it came from your love." She then moved the chocolate bar close to Enterprise's mouth. "Have some, my love. To share chocolate is a pinnacle of any couple, so, please… have some."

Enterprise didn't have to think twice as she took a big bite from the chocolate. She didn't comment this but to her, it didn't taste all that bad. It wasn't the best chocolate; however, she could stomach a bar every now and then. "I… I love you, Belfast," she said after she swallowed the treat. Her arms wrapped around the maid's waist soon after.

"I love you, Enterprise. And here I thought that you would never realize my feelings for you," she said with a loving gaze.

They then shared another kiss under the cover of night.

After their make-out session that lasted longer than they would like to tell people, they walked across the beach with their arms linked.

Belfast leaned her head onto the shoulder of the Eagle Union with Enterprise giving her a soft gaze full of adoration.

"You mentioned tea-flavored chocolates earlier. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but they are not my overall favourites as it's rather redundant to drink tea and eat those. I much prefer chocolates with cherry filling," said the maid sweetly.

Enterprise's face fell a bit as she realized that her perfect gift wouldn't have been so perfect. She then changed expressions as she pondered what she could possibly do with the new information for next Valentine's Day.

They both stopped walking to see Cleveland sitting by herself while she gazed at the moon.

"Enterprise, are you alright?" Said the maid with a confused look.

"Cleveland's by herself. I have a feeling that her Valentine's Day crush didn't feel the same." They both moved closer to the blond Eagle Union with the sand masking their footsteps.

Enterprise noticed a box wrapped in red and gold that laid next to the girl. "I'm sorry that it didn't work out," said Enterprise.

Cleveland jolted upright when she finally noticed the other two near her. "Oh! Enterprise! You can give me a little warning next time," declared the girl after her heart calmed down.

"Sorry about that. I noticed the box of chocolates that you have, and can only assume that she didn't accept them," said the white-haired Eagle Union.

Cleveland closed her shocked mouth from her friend's deduction and softly chuckled. "Nah, she didn't reject my gift. In fact, I never gave it to her." The knight of the sea gazed at the sky with a personal smile that only she knew the reason for, at least for the time being.

"Enterprise, why is she smiling like that?" Asked the confused maid.

"I think she's going to tell us a story," said Enterprise with knowing full well where this was going.

**(Flashback)**

The sun was setting, and the final hours of Valentine's Day had begone. Cleveland had her homemade chocolates in hand that she worked tirelessly to make on that same day. "Oh, man, I need to get to the docks before she leaves," said Cleveland with limited breaths as she sprinted wildly fast. By the time she reached the docks, it was nighttime, and all the shipgirls were headed to the festival parade.

She felt lucky that she knew where Prince of Wales was going to be due to the cooperation of a certain cat merchant that made it a habit to know things- for a price.

Cleveland turned a corner, and that was when she spotted the woman of her dreams, Prince of Wales. She was about to get closer when she noticed that she wasn't alone at the docks like she thought she would be. Cleveland's heart stopped briefly when she caught the sight of Prinz Eugen.

"Ah! What's an Iron Blood doing here in the base?!" She quietly panicked to herself. A part of her wanted to believe that the Iron Blood was here for violent means, but she couldn't fool herself when she spotted how Wales was acting toward the white-haired Iron Blood.

Prince of Wales was so close to Prinz Eugen while they expressed a non-aggressive air to them. In fact, Wales looked worried toward the Iron Blood as Cleveland noticed that she sported head wound bandages.

Cleveland leaned forward near the corner of the wall to hear what they were saying.

"Eugen… why are you here?! Huh? Your head… what on earth happened to your head?" Wales spoke with a concern that made Cleveland stand in awe at this side of the royal battleship that she had eyes on.

The Iron Blood heavy cruiser looked dismissive, yet one could tell how touched she felt that the blond-haired battleship was this level of worry. "It doesn't matter, my love. What matters is that I'm here- here to declare myself fully to you."

Wales gasped sharply to those words she didn't expect from the Iron Blood. "Eugen, your words are devilishly sweet, however, anyone can catch you here that will raise questions. The last thing I want is all of Azur lane on alert for you."

"Pfft, I'm not a little girl that runs away at the sign of danger. That's something that you adore about me, my little royal. Besides, it's Valentine's Day and I've brought you Iron Blood chocolates- the finest kind around," she said pridefully.

Wales accepted the box of chocolates with a still breath as her face matched her red coat. "Oh, Eugen… I took you as the person that wouldn't care about stuff like this."

Eugen smirked devilishly. "Don't be dense, my little royal. I have long stopped being the empty person that I was before. Do you forget that you were the one that always moved my heart every time we battled? Our baited and longing looks we would have to each other no longer satisfy this heart filled with love. If I did wish to keep teasing you, then it would be in a bed with our bodies wrapped together in sheets," she purred softly to the Royal Navy.

Wales shivered softly when those words had reached her ear. "Eugen… that is something that I would cherish dearly, but why the sudden boldness to your words? Has that head wound knocked something loose in that head of yours?" Said the Royal battleship as she searched for proof that the Iron Blood was acting out of place.

"Wales, don't downplay my love for you with mockery. I do love you. I love you enough that if I had to choose between my homeland and you, then it would lead to my downfall. That is why the stars have aligned to show me that I don't have to choose," said the Iron Blood with a soft smile filled with wonder.

"Huh? Eugen… why so cryptic? What happened?"

Prinz Eugen hesitated with the words that made her move away from Wales. This was a fleeting reflex of how secretive Iron Blood had taught her to be in regard to information sharing. She then grasped her hands together with Wales as she looked into her eyes. "What if I told you that Iron Blood and Sakura Empire wanted to rejoin Azur lane?"

"What?! That would be a cause for celebration, and it would mean that you and I would… finally…"

Eugen silenced her with a finger to the blond's lips. "I'm overjoyed that you feel the same way, Wales. The thing is, a few days ago we went on a Siren related expedition that went real bad. No one was killed, but a few were injured, like myself," she said as she pointed to her head wound.

Wales gasped and held onto Eugen as if she could disappear at any moment.

"We witnessed horrors from some decrepit Siren relic we found that shook our beliefs in what we believed Siren tech to be doing for us. The things that we would become if we continued on that path made our blood run cold. The relic we couldn't salvage for study as it detonated on a destructive scale that was the result of our injuries." Prinz Eugen shut her eyes as a part of her hated to admit what she needed to say next. "Azur lane was right. There is no salvation for us if we side with the Sirens, nothing but a lesser existence awaits us in the end," spoke the Iron Blood with a lowered head.

Wales felt a great pain to see the woman she fell for in battle to appear diminished. "I can't imagine the horrors you and your comrades encountered, nor would I even want to for that matter. It's okay, they truly do not stand against us when we are united, and their greatest strength is manipulation that would break us apart."

"They could never break me apart from you, my little royal."

"I know they can't. You are the woman of my heart after all," said Wales.

Eugen almost allowed herself to cry, but she retained her composure. "I should go. I only wanted to gift you the chocolates, and to tell you about the rejoining of Azur lane. Give it a few days until Azur lane receives a peace contract. Then you and I can finally be together," said Eugen.

"Then be prepared to spend the first night with me. We don't have to do anything but merely hold each other if that is what you desire," spoke Wales with a mischievous playfulness that felt natural to do for her lover.

Eugen blushed with a warm smile. "I might take you up on that offer. Now, I must really go. If anyone sees me here, then I fear that it might sabotage the peace contract that's in the works," said Eugen as she kissed Wales tenderly before departing under the cover of the night.

**(End Flashback) **

"And that was all," said Cleveland.

Both Enterprise and Belfast stood speechless for a few seconds.

"Oh, my… to be a witness of such a private and tender moment such as that…," stated Belfast as she couldn't see Wales being so soft-hearted from her regular serious and elegant personality.

"So, Iron Blood and Sakura Empire are going to be rejoining us again?" Enterprise's speech tone gave away that she had focused more on that detail than the others.

Belfast nudged her in her side with enough force to get her point across as she looked at her new girlfriend with a disapproving look.

"Huh? I mean… I'm sorry that things didn't work out with you and Wales," she stated that earned her a sternly nod from the maid.

"Oh, Ent, I don't blame you for being intrigued by what Eugen said. If it's true, then we could be seeing smoother Siren counterattacks from now on. It's good news for everyone, really. Thanks, though, for your kind words, but I don't really feel all that depressed about it. Sure, it stings a lot that I couldn't tell her how I felt, but the way she looked at Eugen said a lot about the strength of their love. I couldn't possibly interfere with that," she said with an accepted sigh.

Enterprise wanted to say anything; however, she couldn't find any positive words for the Eagle Union. She didn't know how she would fare if the roles were reversed, and she found out that Belfast had feelings for someone else. A reveal like that would destroy her to a point that she would have closed herself off from everyone. Cleveland truly was cool in all the sense of the word to face a crushing wave like that and keep going.

"You're remarkable, Cleveland. I guess that's why everyone views you as cool," stated Belfast which was the words that Enterprise felt for her friend.

Cleveland laughed humbly while she looked at the chocolates in her hands. "I guess this was a waste," she said with a playful sigh.

They decided to walk back to the parade to witness its finale. While they were making their way through the crowded streets, Cleveland bumped into someone else.

The person she bumped into blinded her with blue hair and purple eyes. "Oh, Helena, sorry about that," said Cleveland when she reached out an arm grab her before she fell.

"C-Cleveland?! I'm so sorry- I was in my own head when I ran into you," she said rather shy and with a gloomy face.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, are those chocolates you have on you?" Asked the blond Eagle Union when she saw a blue and white box in Helena's other hand.

Helena looked embarrassed and she subconsciously hid them behind her.

"Wow, good for you, Helena. I never pictured you to have the nerves to do something like that. So, who's the lucky ship?" She said with a friendly grin.

Helena appeared like she wanted to run for the hills, but a determined resolve had washed over her as if she had been hyping herself up for this moment all day. "A-actually, they are for you, Cleveland. I tried doing recon to see where you were, but I ended up bumping into you in the process. Please, accept these chocolates," she said shyly.

Cleveland was speechless but accepted these chocolates. As soon as she did, Helena walked past her with her head low. "Hey, wait, Helena! I'm touched that you had the nerves to do this, thank you. I would like you to have these that I made," she handed the chocolates to Helena who stood shocked. She nervously grabbed the chocolates and smiled brightly at the meaning behind someone receiving chocolates.

"Cleveland's chocolates?" She uttered those words to herself as she knew that to be given chocolates by the knight of the sea spoke a great volume. She blushed madly that made Cleveland rub the back of her head.

Belfast spoke once Helena had left. "You gave her your chocolates?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. I don't know- I didn't have use for them anymore," she said with a shrug.

"Didn't you say that you didn't want to be dishonest with your heart? Giving her those chocolates has painted a picture in her mind about how you feel," said the Eagle Union.

Cleveland laughed with a guilty smile over her own actions. "You know what, at this point, I don't even know what my heart wants now. She was the only one on my mind but knowing that she got taken by someone else leaves me exhausted. I'm not one to break up a relationship for my own lofty gains anyway. I hope that she treats her well, and all I can do at this point is fall all over again," smiled Cleveland as she walked away with an aura of coolness to her.

"Huh, Enterprise, what just happened?

"I believe she's moving on from her current crush," said the aircraft carrier.

"It would seem that the stars were not aligned for her, at least for the moment. She'll find her true match someday, just like I have found mine." Belfast tightened her arm around the Eagle Union that made her girlfriend blush.

"Belfast, I don't mean to sound so amateurish, but this is all new to me, and I don't know what to do next," she said nervously.

"What do you want to do?" She asked coyly.

"Umm, w-would you like to… um… go see the end of the parade together?" Proclaimed the Eagle Union.

"I would love to," said the Royal Navy maid happily as the two walked, linked arm to arm, toward the parade.

**This story was a quick stop from the current story that I have going on. I wanted to write it on the spot as a Valentine's Day special while also doing an Enterprise x Belfast focused story. I included characters like Prinz Eugen, who is one of my favorites both in the game and the anime. My next chapter of Twin Seas will be out soon, but I felt the urge to take time in making this one. This Enterprise x Belfast story is in no way indicative of how things will play out in my main story, so read this story for what it is as just a light-hearted tale. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
